User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: City Banter Part 3
Hey guys. Part 3 of the first city storyline is here. It might be a little surprising. Or not. PS: I decided to extend the contest with "the person SLH is meeting". More information in the author's note after this chapter. Without further ado, here it is. City Banter Part 3 written by: Alica123 Aron was slowly walking up to Alica. They were standing in some kind of desert, and it was late night. The stars above weren't at their usual “positions”. Star signs she couldn't figure out were covering the night sky, and a biting cold was streaking against her body, which was covered only by a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was just staring at him in disbelief. “Aron....? Is that you? I thought you...” “I did”, he said after realising she wasn't willing to end that sentence. “I died, yes.” “But... What are you doing here?” “I came to talk to you.” “...What's wrong?” “I know, you might already think our relationship is over, since I'm dead now. But... I just wanted to make it sure. Alica, I know this might seem like a weird way to do it, and you might not believe it, but... I'm breaking up with you.” It was weird, but she wasn't feeling the pain she was supposed to feel in her heart (or anywhere) now. No, the opposite was happening. She almost felt... Relieved. To finally have an official end. But then again, she should be sad, and she knew it. And that made her feel bad. “...Okay”, she simply said, “but, can I ask why?” “...You don't seem as upset as I expected you to be... Good.. I didn't want to hurt you... Why? This will sound more than just bizarre, but.. Let's say, I can't go on with it.” “But you're dead!” “I know. I am. But things are kind of messed up...” Alica didn't reply. When Aron realised she wouldn't, he continued. “I just wanted to say.... Don't trust Evan.” “Why?” “He isn't who you think he is. Or, he is what you don't want him to be. Trust me.” “Why should I? You're dead!”, she said, angry all of a sudden. No one was even willing to give him a chance. “How are you supposed to know? Or are you angry he didn't help you because of your death!?” As mean as she felt, she couldn't hold back these words from coming out. “No. That's not it. Not at all. I know because I just do, Alica. Don't trust him. He's going to hurt you.” “JUST GO AWAY”, Alica said, not able to hold back her anger anymore. But Aron didn't move. Alica tried to push him, but his body disappeared in dust all of a sudden. And then she woke up. She was breathing heavily, and Evan was sitting next to her. “Are you okay? I was trying to wake you up, but you kept pushing me away whenever I grabbed your hand, and weren't listening to me shouting your name.” “..I.. I'm fine. I think I need some fresh air.” “Shall I come with you?” “Alone.” “Sure.” With that, Alica got up and left the apartment Evan and her were using in a few heartbeats. PurpleJerk and DryYoshi were kissing in Yoshi's room on his couch. Right the moment she had come in, she started kissing him, and he didn't know how to explain. Judging by her behaviour, he assumed she didn't know what happened between him and Reason the night before. He tried to break off. “Look, we can't do this right now...”, he whispered. “Why?”, she asked, acting completely unknowingly. “Yesterday... Yesterday night...” Pyjama (=PurpleJerk) slowly pulled back. “What?” “I kinda got in a relationship with Reason...” “What? But.. I thought you loved me...” “I do! But I also have feelings for Reason... I'm torn apart... And I don't wanna hurt him. I can't... I'm sorry Perky..” She sighed. “...Are you sure?” “I think so..” “You think so? That means you're not sure.” “...I don't know, okay?” “...Then don't end this between us.” “And Reason?” “...We could just.. Secretly... Meet sometimes. I can't let go of you now Yoshi. I'm sorry...” “But doesn't that mean I'm cheating on him?” “It's not cheating if he doesn't know. And you can't help your feelings for both of us. If I can accept it, he should too.” “But how is he supposed to accept it if he doesn't know?” “He will as soon as he find out – until then it's a secret.” “But if it's a secret, he isn't supposed to find out and won't...” “You can't know that. It's important that we not let him know, and if somehow someday he finds out, he'll have to accept it.” “Your logic is confusing...” “Oh, whatever.” Then she kissed him again, and he kissed back. “That's What You Get (when you let your heart win)” by Paramore was playing loudly from his stereo player. “No, Hihi, it's not 'okay'! How can you even do that!? He's the ENEMY, understand, the ENEMY. Don't be such a fool like Alica!”, Jessica shouted. “I'm sorry, okay!? But if he was the enemy he wouldn't have saved my friggin' life on Simiria”, Hihi replied, now shouting too. “Yeah, to USE you, so later he can make you think you owe him, get closer to all of us, and then kill us ALL including you!!” “Maybe you should give Alica and me a little bit more free room to think ourselves instead of calling us fools for our actions from which you aren't even sure if they really are dangerous.” “Didn't you hear what I just said?” “So I should've just let the lost nightmares kill me!?” “No. That's not what I meant...” “Well, it sure seemed like it.”, Hihi said coldly and walked away. “Wait! ...Where are you going?” “To Jack.” “Dammit Hihi...” Jon and Chunt were pretty sure they had escaped the balls being thrown at them. “Woah, that was extreme”, Jon said. “I think someone REALLY doesn't like us together.” “Maybe it was just too sudden for them to see, I mean, we acted like we hated each other.” “Yeah. Whatever, they should accept that it's not like that ''now.” They shared a kiss. They were standing somewhere near apartments Ö69, and CP was leaning against the wall of the building. Alica was in the apartment she was actually supposed to live in. In her room. She didn't know how she ended up here. Maybe the sudden feeling that she needed to see those things that reminded her of the time she wasn't here. The room reminded her of her usual likes, sometimes her personality. Two things she had kept when she had landed here, just like everyone else. Then she heard someone opening the door to her room, and her heart skipped a beat. The dawn had already fallen, and it was late. Brittney was slowly walking to the graveyard. She was hanging out with Candy before, and had completely forgot about the funeral. Now she felt really bad, and felt the need to give the fallen ones a last speech before she left them to rest. While she walked, she looked on her feet with every step she took. Her shoes were wet as heck, and the heavy rain kept falling down on them. The water had already went through the thick material, and under her wet socks her feet were freezing. She ignored it. She had bound her hair in a bun, and she knew, the first thing she would do when she went back home would be to dry it. When thinking of the word “dry” in this dimension, the first person that came in her mind was Yoshi. Then, finally, when she arrived at the graveyard, and was sure she was in front of SC and Aron's graves, she looked up. Two people, a girl and a boy, were making out right in between Aron and SC's graves. It took her a few seconds to realise who it was. But when she did, a loud scream escaped her lungs. It was Aron and SC. Author's Note First: Any assumptions on why SC and Aron are there? If you guess right, you'll be a main character in a future MIWH, just like the SLH contest (PS: Beta readers I already told are not involved, as usual.) Second: The SLH contest gets extended! Who is mystery guy? Guess it and get a main role! One more hint: The person said he was willing to be in future chapters. COME on, that should help ;) '''CONTESTS CLOSED' First person that answered the Aron/SC contest correctly: Amythest444 Correct answer: They are ghosts. First person that answered the mystery-guy-SLH-is-meeting contest correctly: TaraBridgette Correct answer: She is meeting Mak. And last, but not least: What did you think of that? Any thoughts? Comment and let me know! :D Category:Blog posts